Ding Dong, Hide and Seek
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Endou is left home alone, Kazemaru came but was possessed by a spirit...


**Me: Hello guys, so… another IE fic… wanna know what's my inspiration this time?**

 **IE Characters: YEAH!**

 **Me: It was a music video… and horror stuff!**

 **IE Characters: NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: Stop whining! It's not romance!**

 _ **Disclaimers: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the characters in this fic. Just the plot…**_

 **ENJOY!**

" **DING DONG, HIDE AND SEEK…"**

 _ ***ding- dong* *ding-dong***_

"Endou… Endou… It's me, Kazemaru, open up… Endou…" Kazemaru, Endou's friend is currently knocking at Endou's front door. Why? Endou's parents weren't home and he wanted someone to be with since Fudou had scared him earlier that day.

 _ **/Earlier that day/**_

The Inazuma Japan just finished today's practice and are changing clothes.

"Endou …" Fudou called "Try reading this…" he said as he gave Endou a folded paper.

"What is this Fudou? Is this a new hissatsu move you're trying to work on?" Endou asked.

"Nope… Just read it. I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it…"

"Oh, okay…" with that, Endou unfolded the paper. He saw a printed web page.

' _ **Tonight, anyone whose name is starting with 'M' and ending in 'U' is going to die when he is left alone in his/her house. If that person tries to leave the house, there'll be a greater possibility that that person will die.'**_

Endou's eyes widen in shock as he read the first part of the paper. _'starting with M and ending in U…'_ what appeared in his mind is his name, ' _MamorU'_

"Woooooooohh… beware Endou…" Fudou teased.

"Err… There's more than one person whose name starts with M and ends with U, right?"

"Read the last part…"

Endou skipped the body and read the last paragraph.

' _ **If that person whose name starts with M and ends with U is reading this, he/she will surely die tonight!'**_

Endou isn't used to things like this, messages/ texts that could frighten a person. His eyes widen, body became stiff, and the paper was dropped onto the floor. Same timing, Kazemaru and Midorikawa entered the scene and saw a snickering Fudou, a stiff Endou and a piece of paper on the floor. Kazemaru picked it up and read the message with Midorikawa.

"Fudou, what the heck are you trying to do, huh?" Kazemaru asked.

"Oh, nothing… just showing Endou something interesting and amazing…"

"Is this the 'interested and amazed' look of Endou?"

"Yeah, if Captain was interested or amazed, he would've been jumping up and down. Not stiff like this!"

"Hahahahaha…" no words were heard from Fudou, laughing was the only thing that is heard.

While Endou was still stiff, Fudou made his way out the changing room.

"Don't worry Endou, Fudou was just fooling around…" Kazemaru comforted.

"Yeah, we all know that Fudou's like that…" Midorikawa added.

"Sure? So, that note isn't true? It won't happen?"

"Yeah, after all, you're not alone at home, you're parents are there…"

"No they're not. They're out of town! I'm home alone! Oh no! Kazemaru! Midorikawa!" Endou started shaking his two friends.

"Okay, okay, Endou… don't worry, I'll go to your house tonight if you want to…"

"Really, Kaze?"

"Yeah… I don't think you'll be able to stand being alone tonight… Mido, you coming too?"

"Oh, I wish but Hitomiko wouldn't let me go outside at night… I'm so sorry, guys…"

"That's okay…"

' _Fudou! I'm blaming you for this!'_ Kazmaru thought as he knocked again at the door, now a little rougher and harder. He's starting to get annoyed because Endou is still not answering the door.

"ENDOU!"

 _ ***ding-dong***_

Unknown to him, there's another figure behind him. A figure with black hair, black clothes and eyes as dark as the night sky. It walked near to Kazemaru but the other is still unknown of the presence of the figure.

 _ **/Inside the house/**_

Endou is currently in his room waiting for his friend. "…open up Endou!"

"Kazemaru?" Endou said then made his way downstairs to the front door.

"ENDOU!"

What Endou heard wasn't a usual call from his friend. It was more like a scream for help. He quickly ran to the door and then stood in front of it.

 _ ***ding-dong***_ the sound of the doorbell made Endou's heart skip a beat. He was starting to feel fear.

 _ ***ding-dong***_

"I know you can hear me. Open up the door. I only wanna play a little…" Kazemaru said so Endou placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door. A narrow opening was made and Endou saw his friend, his back facing him.

Kazemaru slowly turned his head and Endou saw Kazemaru's once brown eyes, now as dark as the night. Endou's shocked eyes stared at Kazemaru's dark ones as he slowly backed away, filled with horror.

"You can't keep me waiting. It's already too late. For you to run away! I see you through the window…" Kazemaru said making Endou feel more scared. Even more when he stared even more at the dark eyes Kazemaru had.

"I can sense your horror… Though I'd like to see it closer…" with that said Endou turned his back and then ran to the stairs.

"Here I come to find you. HURRY UP AND RUN!" Kazemaru shouted. Endou did as he was told. He ran up the stairs, away from Kazemaru. "Let's play a little game and have fun…"

' _NO! This can't be! Why is this happening? Kazemaru, his eyes, were pitch black! What's going on! Don't tell me that he's…'_ Endou's thoughts were cut when he heard Kazemaru's voice again.

"Where is it you've gone to?" Kazemaru asked.

Endou didn't say a word he just thought that he should run away from Kazemaru.

Kazemaru on the other hand, headed to the kitchen and took out a knife. "Do you think you've won? Our game of Hide and seek has just begun!" he shouted then gave a huge evil grin.

 _ ***thump* *thump* *thump***_ as the thumping sounds were heard, Kazemaru looked up to the ceiling.

"I hear your footsteps. Thumping loudly though the hallways…" he said then headed to the stairs and slowly went up it.

Endou finally stopped running. He stopped inside his room, breathing hard. He was panicking!

"I can hear your sharp breaths… You're not very good at hiding!" Kazemaru said while walking throught the house's hallways.

Kazemaru kicked down a door and entered the room, looked inside if Endou was there but no luck…

While Endou was in his room, he chose his closet as his hiding spot. He took out the paper Fudou gave him earlier and read it. Hoping that there'll be an instruction to stop his friend from killing or murdering him but nothing was there to help him.

"Just wait, you can't hide from me… I'm coming!" Kazemaru hummed as he walked out of the room he was in.

Endou is staring at the paper Fudou gave him, eyes widen in shock as he read the middle part of the message.

' _ **The person is going to be killed by someone he is really close to, HIS BESTFRIEND, GIRLFRIEND or BOYFRIEND. So, don't allow anyone enter your house especially is that person is one of these three…'**_

' _OH NO!'_

 _ ***knock* *knock***_ Endou heard. Fear rose up to his blood again. _'IT'S KAZEMARU!'_

"I'm at your door now… I'm coming in. No need for me to ask permission…" Kazemaru hummed once more as he opened the door.

There's nothing Endou could do. He just stayed put, covered his ears and mentally screamed.

"I'm inside your room, now. Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end!" Kazemaru informed as he looked around Endou's room taking a look on where the brunette might be hiding.

He came closer to the bed and look underneath, but Endou wasn't there. He stood up once more and said, "You're not here, I wonder…" _'Could he be inside the closet?'_ he thought.

' _NO! NO! NO! This can't be really happening! Kazemaru's not possessed! Fudou was just fooling around! None of these is true!'_ Endou mentally thought, eyes shut, ears covered.

Light shone at Endou's eyes. There he saw Kazemaru, he was wearing an evil grin, a knife in his right hand. Endou was too shocked to even say a word.

"I have found you! You were hiding here! Now you're it!" with that, Kazemaru rose the knife up in the air… "Finally found you dear… Looks like I have won… Now you're it!"… then stabbed Endou on and on.

"PAY THE CONSEQUENCE!"

Now, Kazemaru is lying dead inside the closet where Endou was in… Endou on the other hand is standing in front of Kazemaru's dead body, his clothes had blood stains, a knife in his hand… and his eyes, pitch black…

"NOW I'M IT…" Endou muttered, throwing an evil smile before heading out of the room, walked out of the house and headed to another …

 _ ***ding- dong…***_

 **So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Kazemaru: WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST MAKE?!**

 **Me: A fic! What else?**

 **Kazemaru: THIS IS FREAKING VIOLENT!**

 **Me: Oh, do shut up…**

 **Please, leave a review…**


End file.
